


turn away the bad thing

by tentaclemonster



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Angst, F/F, Femslash February, Post-Angry Sex, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentaclemonster/pseuds/tentaclemonster
Summary: Nina and Sasha's confrontation after Nina finds out the truth about Sasha's deception takes an unexpected turn.Then it takes an entirely expected one.
Relationships: Sasha Gilmore/Nina Reeves (General Hospital)
Kudos: 11
Collections: Femslash February





	turn away the bad thing

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt 'mommy issues'. Title from the Ceremony song of the same name.

"This was a mistake," Nina says, her voice only just loud enough for Sasha to hear over the sounds of her own panting breath and still pounding heart.

She watches Nina get off the bed, her movements hurried as she takes the sheet that had been covering the both of them in the short moment after their frenzied fucking was done before she spoke with her to wrap around her body and hide it from view.

It leaves Sasha herself naked, exposed. Self-conscious and remorseful as the full realization of what their fight had led to catches up with her.

Sasha sits up. She pulls her knees into her body awkwardly, the change doing nothing to conceal her bare skin or the angry marks Nina had left on it.

Nina isn't looking at her anyway. She's pointedly avoiding looking at Sasha, if anything, too focused on picking her clothes up off the floor.

Sasha tries to pretend that being ignored doesn't sting, tells herself that it's only what she deserves for what she's done. She deserves the way she feels now, hurt and rejected. 

Sasha deserves this pain, but she knows Nina doesn't.

"Nina--"

"Don't," Nina bites out fast, her tone sharp. She finds her dress and snatches it up roughly from the floor. "I don't want to hear anything from you. You've said enough already."

Sasha swallows hard -- or tries to, at least. Her throat is too tight. Her eyes burn. When she speaks, she can hear the effort it takes not to cry as clear as she can see the pain radiating from every move that Nina makes as she pulls her dress on.

"Nina, I didn't mean for this to happen when I came here. I didn't want anything from you but to apologize. You have to believe me."

Nina laughs and the sound is so bitter, so unlike the vibrant, happy woman Sasha has learned to love that it feels like something sharp has been inserted between her ribs.

Knowing that she's the one who caused the change only makes the knife twist.

"I should believe you now like I believed you were my daughter? Like I believed you when you told me you loved me?"

"Nina, I _do_ love you."

"No." Nina is shaking her head as she spins to face Sasha. Her eyes at wet with tears. She still won't look at Sasha directly. "No, Sasha, you don't know what love is. What you did to me -- lying to me, letting Valentin lie to me. That isn't love. That isn't how a daughter loves a -- that isn't how _anyone_ loves."

The tightness in Sasha's throat goes tighter, a noose cinching around her neck. 

"Valentin had nothing to do with this," Sasha lies. "I told you it was all me and that's the truth."

That, more than anything else, is what finally has Nina's eyes meeting Sasha's.

Sasha suddenly wishes they hadn't. She can't stop herself from flinching at the look in them. The disgust, the hurt. None of the anger from before when Sasha first came here and they fought and then they'd done more than fight, but somehow that's worse.

Sasha almost wishes Nina was still angry. It would be better than the dead eyed nothingness she looks at Sasha with now. Like Sasha is nothing. Like she's no longer worth being angry over.

"The truth," Nina says, her voice flat. "You don't know what that is, either."

She turns back around then and panic wells up in Sasha's chest.

"Nina!" she calls, but Nina doesn't stop. 

She goes and doesn't look back.


End file.
